It's Too Late For Us Now Remake
by Chwyn
Summary: "Cinta mungkin tidak memandang usia, tapi kita punya mata, kita yang harus memandang usia kita." A Kyumin slight Haehyuk Brothership


**This is a remake ff from the same point and title of one of my ff in another fandom. Karena ini untuk yang pertama kalinya Author membuat ff dengan pairing KYUMIN dan remake pula, semoga ceritanya tidak terkesan dipaksakan V^^**

**Untuk membantu readerdeul mendapatkan feelnya, Author akan menjelaskan sedikit mengenai masa lalu tokohnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dulunya sama-sama kuliah di SM International University, tetapi berbeda jurusan. Setelah tamat, Kyuhyun menggantikan ayahnya mengurusi perusahaan karena dia adalah seorang _chaebol_ generasi ketiga, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menjadi seorang penari latar. Mereka teribat hubungan yang rumit dan menghasilkan seorang anak—Eunhyuk—tapi mereka tidak pernah menikah. Sementara Donghae adalah anak sah dari pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun karena perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh orangtua mereka.**

**Pertemuan mereka kemudian dimulai dari Eunhyuk yang mengikuti Olimpiade Matematika di sekolah Donghae. Dari kedekatan mereka berdua, mereka akhirnya mengetahui kalau mereka bersaudara. Di sini—ceritanya—Donghae lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Eunhyuk. Selanjutnya, silahkan membaca cerita di bawah ^^**

**Bdw, ff ini Author persembahkan untuk salah satu adik Author—yang walaupun seorang KYUMIN shipper—tapi rajin membaca semua ff HAEHYUK yang Authou buat. _Gomapta nae_ Baby-_ya_ ^^~**

**Disclaimer**

**All cast belong to themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Pairing**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**And all Super Junior member as supporting cast**

**Warning**

**GENDERSWITCH, Alternate Universe, OOC. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO FANWAR! NO BASHING! Kalau mau ngeflame dalam bentuk kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk perbaikan ff ^^**

**Summary**

**"Lihatlah kita kini, Kyu, umur kita sudah terlalu tua untuk bicara tentang cinta."**

**"Cinta tidak memandang usia, Sungmin-_ah_," kata Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan Sungmin.**

**"Cinta mungkin tidak memandang usia, tapi kita punya mata, kita yang harus memandang usia kita."**

**A KYUMIN Story**

**IT'S TOO LATE FOR US NOW Remake**

**By Chwyn**

"Aku ingin kau menjauhkan _eomma_mu dari _appa_ku."

"Dia juga _appa_ku, Hae-_ah_."

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak berusaha menyatukan mereka."

"Lihatlah mereka berdua kini, Hae," kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk ke arah kedua orangtuanya yang sedang berbincang di taman, "Mereka sudah tua. Mereka tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kita. Mereka bisa saling menjaga."

"_Eomma_ku belum meninggal, Hyukkie! Dia masih sanggup menjaga _appa_."

"Tapi mereka sudah bercerai."

"Dan itu karena _eomma_mu."

Suasana tegang mewarnai kamar Eunhyuk yang terletak di lantai dua. Ibunya memang mengundang Donghae dan ayahnya untuk makan malam setiap hari Jumat di rumah mereka. Tetapi sepertinya Donghae tidak menyukai ibu Eunhyuk semenjak kedua orangtuanya bercerai. Donghae selalu merasa kalau ibu Eunhyuklah penyebab perceraian kedua orangtuanya.

Semenjak mereka berdua tahu kalau mereka bersaudara, Donghae dan Eunhyuk menjadi sepasang saudara yang sangat akrab. Mereka sering bertukar kabar melalui jejaring sosial sejak berakhirnya Olimpiade Matematika yang diadakan di SM International High School delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Sekarang mereka telah tumbuh menjadi _namja_ tampan dan mempesona. Dengan warisan otak cemerlang dari kedua orangtua mereka.

Donghae sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Eunhyuk, hingga suatu hari memutuskan untuk mempertemukan Eunhyuk dengan ayahnya—ayah mereka. Kyuhyun sangat senang bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Dia menemukan banyak kemiripan antara dirinya dan Sungmin dalam diri Eunhyuk. Mereka sering bertemu diam-diam hingga lima tahun yang lalu, Sungmin tidak sengaja menemukan foto mereka bertiga saat hendak membersihkan kamar Eunhyuk.

Awalnya Sungmin sangat menentang keinginan Eunhyuk untuk tetap bertemu dengan ayahnya, tetapi setelah melihat kasih sayang yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepada Eunhyuk sama besarnya dengan kasih sayang yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepada Donghae, Sungmin mulai menerima kembali kehadiran Kyuhyun di antara mereka. Walaupun lebih banyak kecanggungan dan saling menyindir yang mewarnai pertemuan mereka di awal, kini mereka sudah bisa saling menerima. Mereka bahkan sudah bisa saling bercanda dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

"_Eomma_ku tidak pernah merebut _appa_ dari _eomma_mu. Kau juga tahu itu. Orangtuamu bercerai karena keinginan mereka berdua. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau mereka menikah tanpa cinta—"

"Dan kau berpikir kalau yang sebenarnya dicintai _appa_ku adalah _eomma_mu, kan?" potong Donghae.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hae-_ah_, kau yang paling tahu bagaimana karakter _appa_. Lagipula apa salahnya dengan itu? _Eomma_ku orang yang baik—"

"—_Eomma_ku juga orang yang baik," potong Donghae lagi.

"Aku tahu, tapi tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa untuk memutuskan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan seseorang, seseorang itu pastilah orang yang kau cintai. Atau kau akan mati kesepian."

"_Eomma_ku mencintai _appa_ku."

"Tapi _appa_ tidak mencintai _eomma_mu."

"_Eomma_mu juga tidak mencintai _appa_ku."

"_Eomma_ku mencintainya—ya, kalau tidak, _eomma_ tidak akan merawatku. Dan berhentilah mengatakan '_appa_ku' karena dia juga _appa_ku—_uri appa_."

Donghae tidak menjawab lagi. Dia hanya memandang ke luar jendela, bukan kepada ayahnya dan ibu Eunhyuk yang kini sedang tertawa karena lelucon gagal yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun, tetapi ke langit biru luas, mencoba menenangkan amarahnya.

**A KYUMIN Story**

**IT'S TOO LATE FOR US NOW Remake**

**By Chwyn**

Dari luar, semua orang yang melihat mereka—yang kini sedang duduk di meja makan dan mulai menyantap makanan yang terhidang di atasnya—pasti berpikir bahwa mereka adalah keluarga bahagia. Dengan ayah dan ibu yang terlihat sangat serasi—tampan dan cantik—dan kedua orang putra yang mewarisi ketampanan dan otak cemerlang kedua orangtuanya.

"Apa Henry Lau sudah berhasil menemukan obat untuk menyembuhkan Kanker Prostat tanpa operasi?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada kedua anaknya.

"Sepertinya. Dua hari yang lalu dia menambahkan ramuan khusus yang diraciknya sendiri—dan Henry-_ah_ menolak keras memberitahukan apa saja yang dia campurkan dalam ramuannya—dan benih-benih kanker yang timbul pecah semua," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak yakin itu bisa disebut sebuah keberhasilan, Hyukkie," kata Donghae menimpali.

"Apa Professor Choi tidak ikut membantu proyek Henry?" kali ini Sungmin yang bertanya.

"Henry bilang dia tidak mau menggunakan bantuan ayahnya untuk proyeknya kali ini. Henry berharap, setidaknya dia bisa membuat penemuan sendiri, _eomma_," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kuharap dia tidak meledakkan laboratoriumnya," timpal Donghae lagi.

"Oh, itu mengerikan," kata Sungmin khawatir.

"Jangan berlebihan, Donghae," kata Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah khawatir Sungmin.

"Sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya," tambah Donghae.

"Ya, dua kali dalam seminggu," kata Eunhyuk sambil menyeringai ke Donghae.

"Apa Henry baik-baik saja? Hyukkie, seharusnya kau memberitahu, _eomma_. _Eomma_ bisa bicara pada Siwon dan Kibum supaya mereka membantu Henry."

"_Eomma_…"

"Sungmin-_ah_…"

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun memutar bola mata mereka bosan melihat kebiasaan Sungmin yang kadang masih bersikap seperti seorang murid sekolahan yang selalu ikut campur dan—memang—selalu tahu mengenai apapun. Sementara Donghae memandangi mereka dengan tidak suka. Dia merasa seperti orang asing yang sedang bertamu dan menumpang makan malam di rumah Eunhyuk. Donghae meremas garpu dan sendok yang sedang dipegangnya.

Sungmin tertawa, "Maaf, kebiasaan lama. Donghae, kau mau tambah?"

"_Anni, kamsahamnida_. Aku sudah kenyang," jawab Donghae dan segera berdiri meninggalkan meja makan.

"Tunggu aku!" Eunhyuk buru-buru menyelesaikan makanannya dan meneguk minumannya lalu berlari menyusul Donghae.

"Pelan-pelan, Hyukkie!" kata Sungmin menasehati.

Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin menerima bantuannya untuk mencuci piring. Sementara Eunhyuk dan Donghae duduk di beranda. Donghae melakukan trik sederhana dengan memunculkan setangkai bunga mawar dari udara untuk mengusir kebosanannya menunggu Kyuhyun selesai berbasa basi dengan Sungmin. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pulang.

**A KYUMIN Story**

**IT'S TOO LATE FOR US NOW Remake**

**By Chwyn**

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu mereka berjalan memasuki apartemen mereka yang berada di lantai sebelas Star Sharp City.

"Tidak ada, _appa_."

Kyuhyun tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Walaupun dia masih belum puas dengan jawaban anaknya, Donghae sama sepertinya, tidak suka diinterupsi saat sedang fokus memikirkan sesuatu dan jarang terbuka dengan perasaannya. Kalau Donghae ada masalah, orang lain tidak akan tahu kecuali Donghae memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. Walaupun sifat arogan Donghae dan Eunhyuk sama—yang diwarisi dari Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk lebih terbuka dengan perasaannya. Dia tidak suka menyimpan masalahnya hingga berlarut-larut. Eunhyuk juga keras kepala seperti ibunya, dalam hal perdebatan, Eunhyuk akan mengeluarkan semua argumen terbaiknya untuk memenangkan perdebatan tersebut. sementara Donghae—dalam hal ini—lebih jarang berpendapat kecuali menyangkut eksistensinya.

Dibesarkan oleh latar belakang orangtua yang berbeda, Donghae tumbuh menjadi seorang _namja_ yang praktis dan prestisius. Tata krama dan berdansa adalah dua keterampilan yang menurutnya harus dimiliki oleh seorang keluarga terhormat dan kaya sepertinya. Tidak mudah percaya kepada orang lain adalah prinsipnya. Eunhyuk dibesarkan oleh semua kasih sayang yang bisa diberikan oleh seorang ibu. Oleh karena itu, Eunhyuk sangat mudah bersimpati kepada orang lain. Karena sifatnya yang ramah dan suka menolong. Eunhyuk mempunyai banyak teman. Selain itu, Eunhyuk tidak pernah membeda-bedakan temannya berdasarkan kelas sosial. Semua diperlakukannya sama.

"_Eomma_…" kata Eunhyuk memulai.

"_Ne_, Hyukkie-_ah_, _waeyo chagiya_?" tanya Sungmin sambil membelai-belai rambut Eunhyuk yang sedang berbaring di pangkuannya.

"Apa _eomma_ juga menyayangi Donghae?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"_Anniya_…"

"Hyukkie-_ah_…"

Eunhyuk tidak tahu apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan tentang masalah kedekatan ayah dan ibunya atau tidak. Di satu sisi, Eunhyuk juga sama penasarannya dengan Donghae mengenai hubungan kedua orangtuanya. Di sisi lain, Eunhyuk tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan ibunya. Ayah dan ibunya adalah dua orang dewasa yang mengerti arti dari konsekuensi dan bisa mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan mereka masing-masing. Kalau boleh jujur, Eunhyuk lebih suka melihat ayah dan ibunya bersatu. Mereka berempat tinggal bersama dan benar-benar menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka sebagai sebuah keluarga yang utuh.

Tetapi bagaimana dengan Donghae? Walaupun Donghae menerima kebaikan hati Sungmin, menyetujui hubungan ayahnya dengan wanita lain—walaupun wanita tersebut adalah ibu dari adik yang sangat disayanginya—sama saja dengan mengkhianati ibunya sendiri. Apalagi kalau sampai mereka menikah, itu sama saja dengan menghancurkan hati ibunya.

_"Aku yakin kau pasti mengerti alasanku untuk tidak menyetujui hubungan uri appa dengan eommamu karena kau juga punya seorang eomma, Hyukkie-ah," kata Donghae waktu itu._

_"Orangtua kita sudah sama-sama dewasa Hae-ah. Biar mereka yang memutuskan," balas Eunhyuk._

_"Jadi kau tetap akan mendukung hubungan mereka? Bagaimana dengan eommaku?" tanya Donghae._

_"Eommaku juga berhak bahagia, Hae-ah. Selama 25 tahun ini, eomma membesarkanku sendirian. Lagipula mereka—mungkin—saling mencintai," kata Eunhyuk membela ibunya._

_"Kau tidak boleh egois, Hyukkie," kata Donghae putus asa._

_"Aku hanya ingin eommaku bahagia," kata Eunhyuk lirih._

_"Aku juga hanya ingin melihat eommaku kembali tersenyum," balas Donghae._

Sering Donghae merenungkan kembali semua yang terjadi padanya selama delapan belas tahun ini. Ingin rasanya dia memutar kembali waktu dan berharap tidak pernah bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Ayahnya menjadi lebih perhatian sekarang semenjak bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Donghae kadang bertanya-tanya sendiri, jika suatu hari nanti ayahnya harus memilih antara dirinya dan Eunhyuk, siapa yang akan dipilih ayahnya. Dan Donghae selalu berteriak frustasi pada akhirnya karena dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Kalau ayahnya benar-benar mencintai ibu Eunhyuk, ayahnya pasti akan lebih memilih Eunhyuk. Donghae selalu merasa ayahnya tidak benar-benar menyayanginya karena dia terlahir dari sebuah pernikahan tanpa cinta. Kehadirannya hanya untuk menjaga keturunan keluarganya. Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk, ayahnya sangat sayang kepadanya dan memperlakukannya seolah-olah Eunhyuk adalah anak yang selama ini sangat diinginkannya. Kyuhyun memang lebih keras kepada Donghae dibandingkan dengan Eunhyuk.

Donghae selalu merasa kesepian di rumahnya yang sangat besar. Keluarganya sangat kaku dalam urusan kekeluargaan, walaupun ibunya sangat memanjakannya. Sementara Eunhyuk berlimpahkan kasih sayang keluarga dari kedua kakek neneknya, ibunya, keluarga Kim, dan keluarga Park—sahabat-sahabat ibunya. Ketika Donghae mendapati kenyataan bahwa Eunhyuk adalah adiknya, dia sangat senang. Apalagi Eunhyuk memiliki banyak kemiripan dengan dirinya. Ibunya dan Eunhyuk adalah dua orang yang paling disayanginya. Saat dia harus memilih salah satu di antaranya, manakah yang akan dipilihnya?

**A KYUMIN Story**

**IT'S TOO LATE FOR US NOW Remake**

**By Chwyn**

Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke salah satu toko perhiasan milik seorang perajin permata yang terkenal akan kualitasnya untuk memesan sepasang cincin sepulangnya dari Cho Corporation. Sore itu sudah mulai sepi, jadi kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan kolega maupun rekan kerjanya sangat kecil.

Kyuhyun sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk melamar Sungmin. Dan dia sudah memutuskan untuk melakukannya Jumat ini, saat dia berkunjung—seperti biasanya—untuk makan malam bersama Donghae. Kyuhyun yakin kedua anaknya pasti setuju mengingat kedekatan mereka dan Donghae juga sudah mulai akrab dengan Sungmin.

Kehilangan dan kesepian akibat sikap arogan dan egoisnya selama ini sudah cukup memberinya waktu untuk berpikir betapa tidak bahagianya ia. Umurnya juga sudah semakin tua. Pertemuannya dengan Sungmin menghidupkan kembali kenangan-kenangan lamanya. Romantisme menguasainya kala mengingat sikap possesifnya kepada Sungmin. Getaran-getaran yang dirasakannya saat mengingat ciuman panjang yang dimintanya secara paksa dari wanita itu. Kyuhyun merasa ini pertama kalinya dia jatuh cinta. Saat muda, Kyuhyun akan menertawai gagasan mengenai jatuh cinta dan menganggapnya sangat menggelikan. Tetapi sekarang gagasan itu menciptakan kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya. Seolah dia sudah merasa cukup hanya dengan memandangi wajah Sungmin yang tersenyum tulus untuknya dengan penuh cinta.

Keputusannya untuk bercerai dengan Seohyun memang tepat. Kalau pernikahan mereka dilanjutkan, mereka hanya akan saling menyakiti. Walaupun keputusannya sangat ditentang oleh Donghae, kali ini Kyuhyun harus berjuang demi sesuatu yang baru dirasakannya—cinta. Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan berbagai reaksi Sungmin. Sekarang tinggal memberitahu Donghae dan Eunhyuk tentang rencananya dan meminta bantuan mereka untuk melamar Sungmin.

Setelah mendapat kepastian bahwa pesanannya akan selesai hari Kamis, Kyuhyun bergegas pulang. Setelah mengganti bajunya dia mencari Donghae dan mengajaknya berbincang di perpustakaan sehabis makan malam.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai Sungmin-_sshi_, Donghae?" kata Kyuhyun memulai.

"Dia orang yang ramah dan baik hati," jawab Donghae sekenanya.

"_Appa_ lihat kau mulai dekat dengannya," pancing Kyuhyun.

"Tidak terlalu dekat," jawab Donghae pendek.

"Bukannya kalian sudah akrab?"

"Dia adalah _eomma_nya Hyukkie, _appa_. Aku tidak mungkin berkata kasar padanya walaupun dia hanya seorang penari latar—maksudku teman kuliah _appa_."

"Jangan sekali-kali kau mengulangi kata-kata itu di depannya, Donghae!" kata Kyuhyun memperingati anaknya. "Kau bisa merusak hubungan yang sudah kita bangun dengan mereka," tambahnya.

"Dan hubungan apa yang sudah kita bangun dengan mereka, _appa_? Adikku cuma Eunhyuk dan Sungmin-_sshi_ bukan _eommaku_," balas Donghae dengan menekankan pada kata _ku_.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi _eomma_mu, Donghae."

Kalimat Kyuhyun barusan tidak mengejutkan Donghae. Dia sudah menduganya.

"_Eomma_ku hanya satu, Seo Joohyun, dan aku tidak berencana menambah satu lagi," kata Donghae keras kepala.

"Kau harus menjaga sikapmu saat kita berkunjung ke rumah mereka Jumat nanti," kata Kyuhyun mengabaikan kalimat Donghae barusan.

"_Appa_—!" protes Donghae.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Donghae, dan aku tidak membutuhkan penolakan maupun perlawananmu," kata Kyuhyun mengakhiri perdebatan mereka.

Donghae meninggalkan perpustakaan lebih dulu tanpa mengindahkan perintah Kyuhyun untuk tetap tinggal. Kepalanya sakit memikirkan reaksi ibunya kalau sampai mendengar berita ini. Otaknya sibuk mencari cara bagaimana menggagalkan rencana ayahnya.

**A KYUMIN Story**

**IT'S TOO LATE FOR US NOW Remake**

**By Chwyn**

Kyuhyun mengecek penampilannya di cermin. Tidak ada yang benar-benar berubah walaupun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan usianya dari raut wajahnya—Kyuhyun masih setampan dulu. Tubuhnya juga masih tegap seperti selayaknya seorang Cho. Tetapi ada kerutan halus di sekitar mulutnya yang menandai seringai kebanggaannya. Jas dan kemeja hitam membungkus badannya dan memperjelas beberapa warna putih rambutnya dan rahangnya yang tegas. Kyuhyun tidak lupa memastikan cincin yang diambilnya kemarin ada dalam saku celananya. Setelah semuanya siap, Kyuhyun turun menemui Donghae.

Kyuhyun sudah memastikan Donghae ikut dan tidak menggagalkan rencananya. Donghae terpaksa ikut dengan ayahnya atau alternatifnya dia akan ditinggalkan di rumah sendirian dengan hanya ditemani lima orang bodyguard untuk menjaganya. Lebih baik mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi daripada tidak tahu apa-apa. 'Maafkan aku, _eomma_,' batinnya. Eunhyuk sudah diberitahu dan setuju untuk membantu, sedangkan Donghae menolak memberikan bantuan sekecil apapun.

Ini pertama kalinya—dan mungkin juga untuk yang terakhir—Kyuhyun melakukan ini. Jadi dia menginginkan segalanya berjalan lancar. Tetapi Kyuhyun bukan orang yang romantis dan dia menolak semua gagasan romantis yang ditawarkan oleh Eunhyuk untuk melamar Sungmin. Menurutnya semua itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan konyol. Eunhyuk memberikan solusi terakhir dengan menyuruh Kyuhyun melamar ibunya di taman. Setidaknya taman masih lebih berkesan daripada ruang makan atau ruang tamu dan Kyuhyun menyetujuinya. Jadi rencananya, setelah mereka selesai makan malam, Donghae dan Eunhyuk akan menggantikan Sungmin mencuci piring—walaupun kenyataannya hanya Eunhyuk sendiri yang mencuci piring—dan Kyuhyun akan mengajak Sungmin ke taman dan langsung melamarnya.

Sampai di bagian mengajak Sungmin ke taman berjalan lancar. Sekarang bagian inti dan Kyuhyun heran dengan kegugupannya sendiri. Come on, Cho Kyuhyun, you're the Casanova of SM International University, right! Sungmin tertawa melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hahha, taman? Seorang Cho?" tanyanya bercanda.

"Di rumahku juga ada taman dan kami biasa menyelenggarakan pesta dansa di sana," kata Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Baiklah, menurutku ini sangat aneh dan canggung."

"Bukankah Jumat lalu kita juga berbincang di taman?"

"Ya, tapi waktu itu masih sore—sekarang sudah malam—dan kita sedang membicarakan masalah pekerjaan dan anak-anak kita—maksudku anak_ku_ dan anak_mu—_Eunhyuk dan Donghae."

"Apa kau tidak menganggap Donghae anakmu?"

"Well, Donghae adalah kakak Eunhyuk dan aku menyayanginya. Tapi gagasan menganggapnya sebagai anak, well, kau tahu, agak canggung mengingat hubungan kita."

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya kau harus mulai menerima gagasan itu dari sekarang."

"_Mwo_? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin berdiri dan dia sendiri berlutut seperti di film-film yang biasa ditonton Donghae. Tangan kirinya memegang tangan kanan Sungmin sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mengambil cincin yang di simpan di saku celananya.

"Lee Sungmin, will you marry me?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point sambil menunjukkan cincin yang diambilnya.

Sungmin terkejut dan refleks menarik tangannya yang dipegang oleh Kyuhyun untuk menutupi mulutnya. Kyuhyun masih tetap di posisinya.

"Kyu… aku…"

"Just say yes or no, Sungmin-_ah_!"

"Duduklah dulu, Kyu, dan kita akan membicarakannya," kata Sungmin yang sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya.

Kyuhyun menuruti ajakan Sungmin. Selain karena lututnya bisa pegal kalau terlalu lama dalam posisi itu, dia juga merasa sangat konyol pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya sekalipun kalau dia akan melakukan hal seperti ini hanya demi seorang penari latar—yang dulu sering dihinanya—sedangkan dirinya adalah seorang _chaebol_ generasi ketiga. Ayah dan ibunya pasti akan menentang keputusannya kalau mereka masih hidup.

"Aku masih menunggu, Sungmin-_ah_," kata Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan, Kyu, karena ini sangat tidak lucu."

"Aku serius dengan semua yang kuucapkan, Lee Sungmin."

"Tapi… ini…"

"Aku tahu ini mungkin agak terlambat, tapi menurutku belum terlambat sama sekali. Kau mencintaiku dan aku… aku juga mencintaimu."

"Lihatlah kita kini, Kyu, umur kita sudah terlalu tua untuk bicara tentang cinta."

"Cinta tidak memandang usia, Sungmin-_ah_," kata Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan Sungmin.

"Cinta mungkin tidak memandang usia, tapi kita punya mata, kita yang harus memandang usia kita."

"Kupikir kau mencintaiku."

"Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi bukan berarti kita harus menikah. Aku sudah merelakanmu sejak lama dan cinta yang kurasakan padamu sudah kuberikan kepada Hyukkie. Dia bukti cintaku padamu dan bagiku itu cukup."

"Tapi aku membutuhkanmu."

"Kita masih bisa berteman."

"Aku ingin kau selalu ada di sampingku."

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak bisa."

Ketiga Cho—Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersembunyi di balik semak-semak—yang ada di situ hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya meskipun untuk alasan yang berbeda.

**A KYUMIN Story**

**IT'S TOO LATE FOR US NOW Remake**

**By Chwyn**

**The End**

**Annyeong ^^ Author datang membawa ff dengan pairing yang berbeda. Ne, I'm HAEHYUK shipper, tapi Author juga sering baca pairing lain. Yang mau Author katakan—yang sebenarnya—seperti yang Author sampaikan di atas, ff ini adalah ff remake dari salah satu ff yang pernah Author buat untuk fandom lain dengan judul yang sama. Awalnya mau Author bikin untuk pairing HAEHYUK, tapi rasanya kurang pas.**

***kalau boleh Author minta beberapa menit untuk menjelaskan* Mungkin karena Author adalah seorang Fujoshi akut, ya, makanya Author kurang dapat feelnya kalau baca ff dengan aliran Genderswitch ataupun MPREG. Kalau Author saja yang bikin ff HAEHYUK dengan aliran tersebut tidak menemukan feelnya, bagaimana dengan readerdeul yang akan membaca ff Author. Tapi dari sekian banyak ff KYUMIN yang Author pernah baca, Author menemukan banyak yang beraliran Genderswitch maupun MPREG dan entah kenapa, rasanya pas saja untuk pairing KYUMIN V^^**

**Biarpun begitu—para KYUMIN shipper sekalian—jangan berpikir kalau Author bikin ff ini setengah hati. Author benar-benar serius membuatnya. *sepertinya sudah lewat beberapa menit* So, eotteohke?**

**Kota Daeng, 10042012**


End file.
